


Just a Hug

by Skye



Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-06
Updated: 2008-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily happily greets Camille.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Post-series. I know Lily/Fran is pretty popular, but am I alone in seeing potential for these two? :o

Camille jumped and then got ready to fight to get free as she felt herself grabbed from behind. The attacker soon let go.

"Hey!" Lily said. "It's just me."

"Why did you do that?" Camille asked.

"It's a hug... Maybe you'd like it better if I didn't startle you. Sorry, I was just excited to see you."

Camille thought a moment before muttering, "Maybe." Lily was strange, as was their relationship. They'd gone from enemy to ally, and now to even being someone that was close enough to "hug." It seemed an impossible chain of events, but that was just the kind of person Lily was. She'd try to be everyone's heroine, even her own enemy's when possible.

Lily now held her arms wide. "Come on!" she said.

"What are you doing?" Camille asked, staring at her very vulnerable pose.

"Giving you a proper hug, of course!" Lily said.

Camille twitched her arm, moving up, and then back down. Feeling foolish, she hesitantly imitated Lily's stance. Camile soon figured out what else to do as Lily embraced her, and copied her hug. It was definitely a pleasant sensation.


End file.
